Oh My
Jabari enters the time zone. Plot Many humans have not made it alive to the Time Zone, maybe only about five have survived. But no one would think a kid would make it on their own. Well, they had a little help. Bitch Puddin' and Mr. Perfect pick on Jabari by running around Earthrealm, Outworld and the Netherrealm screaming "Jabari the gorilla has escaped from the zoo! Run!" With shock and surprise, the citizens actually start running. Jabari has had enough. Ro Ro states that he's going to take Mace and Ace their lunch, and Jabari has an idea. He can follow Ro Ro to the time zone and make a wish. As Ro Ro's portal is about the close, he jumps through with a scuba suit on with an oxygen tank. Ro Ro realizes that Jabari followed him and is just about to send him back when he yells "Ace!", which, by Time Zone rules, which ever wish granter's name is spoken, they spawn to the caller. Ace asks Jabari what is his wish, in which Ro Ro informs him he's not here to make a wish and is about to go home. Ace states that by the rules of the Time Zone, any human that makes it alive has to make their wish. Jabari wishes that Bitch Puddin' and Mr. Perfect didn't exist and Ace grants it as he and Mace eat their Big Macs and Chicken Sandwiches. Jabari is teleported back to Earthrealm to see beautiful flowers and peaceful looking people. Some locals inform Jabari that the south side of Chicago and every other city in the world is the most peaceful place. Jabari realizes that he has made Earthrealm a paradise and decides to go check out Outworld. When he gets there, he sees Mileena's torso being eaten by Ice and some demons tossing Sindel's head around like a ball. He realizes Outworld is in more despair than it was. He goes to Kahn Palace which is in deep disrepair. Ro Ro's room has fallen from its structure, Kitana's salon has blown to pieces, and Shao Kahn's throne is missing its entire back. He then hears zombified singing from the Arena. All of Outworld's citizens are singing "Hanging Hoes" emotionless. Ro Ro then pops up as usual out of nowhere behind Jabari but this time with Ace. Ace informs Jabari that the consequence of his wish has put every Outworld citizen in deep despair and they will soon attack Earthrealm with Netherrealm soldiers to make Earthrealm just like Outworld. Jabari asks the question of why and Ro Ro and Ace explain. They say that Earthrealm would've been destroyed with just Bitch Puddin' in Outworld, but, when Mr. Perfect came along, he found a way to channel his creative evil into Dieveon, which causes them to play dozens of pranks. With both gone, Earthrealm has been at peace for only a year, but this caused Shao Kahn to go insane and murder Sindel and kill himself. This led Quan Chi to take over Outworld, ignoring Ro Ro's heir to the throne which caused the citizens to be enslaved and worked to death as there have been 50,000 fatalities from work-related stress. Quan Chi was then overthrown by Shang Tsung who later, in a two week period, died of diabetes in a hilarious way. Ice then took over but then went mad because of all the pressure and went rabid which is why he was eating Mileena. With Outworld in chaos and Ro Ro too lazy to take over now that it's not fun anymore the world is basically a realm full of zombies. Earthrealm has 20 minutes to prepare for the attack but with no weapons, they're toast. Jabari then says that he wants everything to go back to normal but it doesn't work that way. Only when you've learned a full-scale lesson will the wish be reversed. Jabari rushes to Earthrealm and tries to prepare for the attack but spends the 20 minutes playing his Kinect. The Netherrealm armies destroy everything in Earthrealm with millions of fatalities. Jabari is cornered by Ice and Scorpion and just when Scorpion's spear pierces his chest, Jabari wakes up in a hospital. The nurse informs him that he was running around naked yelling "Ro Ro" and "Ace" and "Hanging Hoes" and then started jumping around and doing flips and pierced himself with a razor blade. The nurse leaves and Bitch Puddin', Mr. Perfect, and Ro Ro appear, with Ace's head phasing through the wall watching. Bitch Puddin' and Dieveon apologize to Jabari and leave immediately screaming in horror as they had to apologize to someone. Ace heals Jabari and tells him that everything comes with a consequence and to watch what he says. Ace returns to the Time Zone leaving Ro Ro sitting on Jabari's bed. The episode ends with Ro Ro stating, "That wish was a pussy move."